


Deserves Better

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Gen Work, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote a thing for this prompt at fic_promptly, <i>Greek Myth, Helen/Paris + Helen/Hector, "she deserves better"</i>. Also my first writing piece for this particular fandom as well as the mythology. Yay me. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deserves Better

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a thing for this prompt at fic_promptly, _Greek Myth, Helen/Paris + Helen/Hector, "she deserves better"_. Also my first writing piece for this particular fandom as well as the mythology. Yay me. :)

She deserves better.

In his heart, he knows that she deserves better than his younger brother.

He knows that he certainly doesn't deserve her.

Helen deserves to be in Greece where she belongs. Not here in Troy with Paris, whose conduct in this matter will surely bring them to War. He believes that in his heart, but his father continues to make assurances that nothing of the sort will happen.

His mother says nothing of it, so he tries to ignore the worry that he sees in her eyes and believe his father's words.

He looks at the woman, who has so suddenly become his brother's wife and sees not a new member of their family. Rather he sees a woman who will be the herald of their destruction.

A herald in the form of a beautiful woman, who seemingly and blindly believes that she deserves the affections of his cowardly younger brother, Paris. Just as she believes that he deserves to receive her affections in return.

In his heart he wants to love his brother's new wife, yet he cannot.

She deserves better.

He doesn't deserve her empty smiles when she sees him just as his brother doesn't deserve to have her.


End file.
